To Love a Rose
by Yuki no Hana Tenshi
Summary: "When were you planning to give me that letter, Wryn?" "You weren't supposed to read it!" she shot back. "It was meant to help me forget, Shuichi! Forget about this city, forget about this life, and to forget about you!" Her lips twisted in agony as little hiccups began to spill from them, but Shuichi's eyes remained smoldering. Please review!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

*.*.*.*

* * *

_**I own nothing! Unless you count the storyline and the OC character's. Then in that case, I own them! Please do NOT steal them!**_

* * *

Dear Shuichi,

It was around eight yesterday that I was at the office. I had forgotten the keys to my apartment, but upon returning to retrieve them, I completely forgot again. For some reason when I saw you alone and asleep at your desk I couldn't help but brush the bittersweet strands of hair out of your face.

The gesture brought back memories of when we were just kids. When I used play and dance in your garden while our mothers talked, and you scolded me because I would always come within a centimeter of waltzing over the roses. But for some reason, it warmed me enough to want to smile and start teasing you about the flowers.

Back then, you were an eight-year-old with pursed lips and desolate thorny-green eyes that seemed to resent humanity, and yet in the years I've been gone you've grown into a congenial carmine-haired consultant.

I never dreamed that I would move back to Tokyo after college or meet you again at my new job, yet I couldn't shake the warmth that gathered at my fingertips moment you shook my hand.

It wasn't until after that moment that I realized I was really in trouble. I became clumsier during work hours and increasingly unfocused during lunch breaks and parties. I couldn't figure it out, why I acted the way I did around you, but I've finally come to realize why. I like you.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think that quiet little Shuichi Minamino would have blossomed into a bewitching red rose prince.

Regretfully, the next time we meet, I will be the wife of a man of Okaa-san's choosing.

I Wish You the Best,

Wryn Kurosawa


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

*.*.*.*

* * *

_**I own nothing! Unless you count the storyline and the OC character's. Then in that case, I own them! Please do NOT steal them!**_

_**Credit for "Never Let this Go" goes to Paramore. Keep rockin' on!**_

* * *

Wryn now knew her luck had gone to hell in a hand basket. As she stared out over the mountains innocently piled snow on the roads, Wryn was sure God was punishing her for her tactless act of cowardice. Her flight to Okinawa had been grounded due to pressing weather conditions, also grounding her hopes of a new life.

Sukiko, her sister by marriage, had managed to talk her oldest sibling into devouring a bowl of watery porridge if not a glass of jasmine tea to wash it down while Wryn awaited news of her flight. Soon after she had finished, there was a hard rapid recession of knocks on the back door and Sukiko quickly left to answer it. Wryn stared after her sister, who was practically shoving her way to the door like their grandmother at a rummage sale.

She shook her head. It had to be one of her boy toys; she decided going back to the music player in her hand.

**Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much**

"Ah, Minamino-san, please come in. I take it you got the letter I sent you . . . ? My sis is brooding up in her room. Need me to drag her down here for ya?"

"No," came the husky reply. "I need to speak to her alone, Sukiko."

**And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone**

Wryn had to resist the urge to pinch herself, because in the doorway – in nothing more than a black turtle-neck and jeans – was every Japanese woman's wildest fantasy, Shuichi Minamino. Without hesitation, Wryn was on her feet and taking special care in order to keep the bed between them. "What are you doing here?"

**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you**

"I should be asking you that question." He took one step towards her. She took one back. "When were you planning to give me that letter, Wryn? When you had made it safely back to Okinawa or were you plotting to wait another sixteen years, after you were well married off?"

"You weren't supposed to read it!" she shot back. "It was meant to help me forget, Shuichi! Forget about this city, forget about this life, and to forget about you!" Her lips twisted in agony as little hiccups began to spill from them, but Shuichi's eyes remained smoldering.

**I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**

He advanced another stride closer. "Bull," he said, his tone taking an edge. "Never once have you shown an interest in me. Not when we were children, not when we were in college, and certainly not now. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you've played off your feelings for the last sixteen years, Wryn Kurosawa?"

**One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright**

He closed the remaining distance with one last stride. "Do you?"

Shuichi never touched her. He didn't have to. His smoldering skepticism had stung her more now than any blow her mother could have delivered in the past and she was sure that, unlike her scars, this pain was here to stay.

**And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight**

She wanted him to trust her words again, wanted him to believe in her when she told him she loved him for the last time. Without a word, Wryn gently reached up and captured his face between her palms. Her fawn-colored eyes locked with his stormy ones for only a moment before she pressed her lips to his.

Wryn could feel Shuichi's eyes growing with each second she lingered there, but she no longer cared. Right here, right now, all that mattered was that he knew.

**Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you**

The forgotten mp3 slowly began to fade as they pulled apart.

**I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**

Shuichi's eyes were still wide, still smoldering, but not with anger. Mustering up her resolve, Wryn spoke quietly. "I've wanted to do that for a while now., Shuichi."

**Let this go, let this go  
But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell yo**u

"I realize now that I could have been more sympathetic to your feelings, even if I didn't realize my own at the time."

**And I'll never let this go  
I can't find the words to tell you**

"You're the most important person in my life and that's never going to change, but I didn't want to end our relationship like this. Shuichi, you're intelligent, kind-hearted, and reliable. Any woman will be lucky to call you her lover."

**And now I feel like I don't know you**

She met Shuichi's gaze once more as he composed his expression into an emotionless mask. In her mind, she knew he would kick her out of his life, but her heart yearned with hope; hope that she and Shuichi would remain friends.

But she soon had her answer as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and crashed his lips onto hers. Wryn found herself unable to breathe let alone think as Shuichi's passionate response guided her to answer with her own impassioned desires.

When he finally allowed them both a moment of air, Wryn was left panting with new questions buzzing within her head, but as Shuichi brought his head to hers with a gentle thump and a grin of relief, somehow she was sure she would have time to ask them later.


End file.
